midnight moon
by asteria capella
Summary: bulan selalu tersenyum lembut dan menaungi bumi dengan cahaya temaram. — shinn/luna.


**Midnight Moon © Ardhan Winchester**

**Gundam Seed © Sunrise**

* * *

Rembulan yang meratui langit malam nampak cantik di atas sana. Menaungi bumi dalam cahaya temaram yang lembut, menjadi inspirator para pujangga dalam merangkai kata-kata.

Bulan yang lembut merupakan objek langit yang memanjakan mata. Ia tak membuat orang-orang menyipitkan mata ataupun menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk melihatnya.

Bulan menebarkan kasih dan sayangnya pada seluruh belahan bumi yang tak terkena sinar matahari dengan adil dan tak pilih kasih. Meskipun hampir seluruh orang tertidur lelap dalam buaiannya, bulan masih tetap membagikan sinar matahari yang diterimanya tanpa kenal lelah.

Tapi sang rembulan tak selalu tersenyum pada dunia. Terkadang ia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan bumi—menyembunyikan kegundahannya sendiri tanpa ada nafsu untuk berbagi.

Namun sesabar apapun sang bulan, ia tetap memiliki batasan. Bulan tak mampu menyimpan segalanya sendiri untuk selamanya. Ada suatu waktu ia tak kuat.

Ada suatu ketika ia tak mampu menahannya dalam hati. Saat ia akan meluapkan kecemasannya—pada yang bersangkutan.

***~O~***

"Hei, Shinn, pernahkah kamu berpikir bahwa ia curang?"

Entah apa yang membuat Lunamaria menanyakan hal seperti itu di tengah siang bolong. Di tengah piknik mereka berdua di hari libur yang jarang adanya.

"Curang apanya?" Yang ditanya malah balik mengajukan pertanyaan sebagai balasan dengan mulut penuh _sandwich_.

Kekasihnya tersenyum, tampak janggal dan aneh—tak seperti senyuman riangnya yang biasa. Dia menatap ke atas dengan kening berkerut dalam, menentang pancaran sinar sang mentari. Sebuah kalimat berhasil diloloskan bibir mungilnya, "Memonopoli langit di siang hari."

Sang pemuda menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Matanya memandang sang gadis dengan penuh tanda tanya, lalu turut memandang ke arah yang sama—matahari yang sedang bersinar cerah. "Bukannya itu memang tugas matahari? Menyinari bumi dari atas langit?"

Beberapa anak kecil tertawa-tawa saat melalui keduanya. Mereka berlari dengan riang gembira, menikmati hangatnya cahaya mentari.

Lunamaria menurunkan kepalanya, menoleh ke samping dan tertawa geli. "Kamu tak menangkap inti pertanyaannya, Shinn," ujarnya seraya berpura-pura akan memukul pasangannya.

Dengan lembut Shinn menangkap tangan milik Lunamaria sebelum menyentuh pundaknya. "Lalu?" Ia merasakan kehangatan telapak milik sang gadis dalam genggaman dan memutuskan tak melepaskannya.

"Ia curang kan? Menyinari bumi sendirian, menikmati pandangan kagum dari orang-orang untuk dirinya sendiri, tak mau berbagi dengan yang lain." Sorot mata Lunamaria mengeruh saat menjelaskan. Tangannya balas menggenggam milik Shinn.

Jari dan jari bertaut, saling menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing pada yang lain. Nampak menyambungkan hati milik satu sama lain. Tapi sang gadis lebih tahu.

Jeda panjang terjadi. Sang pemuda masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin diungkapkan oleh kekasihnya. Sang gadis belum mau mengatakan secara gamblang.

***~O~***

Oknum yang dicemburui adalah benda langit yang sinarnya tak dapat dikalahkan. Satu yang menguasai seluruh langit di pagi hari hingga sore—ketika saatnya ia menyerahkan tampuk kekuasaan pada sang rembulan.

Sang matahari yang sombong.

Tidak, tidak, 'sombong' bukan kata yang tepat. Matahari hanya... jujur.

Ketika ia sedang ceria dan tersenyum, pancaran sinarnya menjadi begitu kuat hingga terasa menyengat. Tidak seperti bulan yang selalu lembut menerangi dengan cahaya remang-remang.

Ketika ia malu-malu, ia akan bersembunyi di balik perlindungan awan untuk menutupi cahayanya—membuat bayang-bayang sejuk menaungi bumi. Tidak seperti bulan yang akan membuat dunia gelap gulita saat ia ditutupi awan yang nakal.

Hanya gulungan awan hitam yang mampu menghalangi pandangan bumi dari sinar sang matahari yang perkasa. Dan saat ia muncul kembali, ia akan membawa serta pelangi untuk menghiasi langit bersama.

Ia jujur dan polos.

Tapi seluruh orang mencintainya—dan menanti kehadirannya di pagi hari.

***~O~***

Lunamaria mengalihkan pandangannya ke rerumputan di dekat kaki mereka. "Padahal saat malam bulan berbagi langit dengan ratusan bintang-bintang," ujarnya perlahan. "Dia yang memonopoli langit siang... curang."

Shinn mengernyit saat mendengar 'bintang' yang diucapkan Lunamaria. Tatapannya menerawang, sekilas teringat seorang gadis lain yang menyinggahi hatinya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang namanya memiliki arti bintang.

Pasangannya menangkap ekspresi sang pemuda dari ekor mata. Perih melanda, ia terluka akan reaksi yang muncul.

***~O~***

Sang bintang sama kanak-kanaknya dengan matahari. Ia tak segan memancarkan sinar sekuat mungkin meski dari jarak yang begitu jauh—hingga hanya terlihat berupa titik kecil. Tapi terkadang ia bersembunyi di balik awan—hingga orang kebingungan saat hanya menemukan bulan di atas sana.

Walaupun begitu, orang-orang mengharapkan kehadirannya setiap malam. Ia dipuja dan dikagumi. Menjadi lambang pujian tertinggi.

Saat berani maupun saat malu-malu, sang bintang tetap berada di atas sana. Ia mengawasi bumi dalam diam—meski jauh dari dunia.

***~O~***

Shinn menggelengkan kepalanya engan enggan, menghilangkan kenangannya yang paling berharga. Ia harus menunda nostalgia ini. _Nanti_, janjinya pada diri, _saat sendiri—tanpa Luna_.

"Selalu dia," ucap Lunamaria getir. Ia menarik tangannya—Shinn telah melepas genggamannya tanpa sadar.

Sang pemuda kembali berfokus pada kekasihnya. "Siapa? Matahari?"

"Bintang."

"Eh?" Shinn mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukannya tadi kamu membicarakan matahari? Kenapa sekarang..." Ia bersusah payah mengucapkan satu kata itu—"...bintang?"

Senyuman yang terarah padanya kali ini nampak sedih. Hal tersebut membuat Shinn berusaha meraih tangan Lunamaria lagi.

Sang gadis mengelak, tangannya disatukan di depan dada. "Shinn... kau lupa? Matahari juga termasuk bintang." Ia masih menatap rumput, tak mau dan tak mampu menghadapi reaksi yang ditimbulkan kata-katanya.

Tindakan yang tepat.

Sang pemuda terpana, tak mampu berkata-kata.

***~O~***

Sebuah ketakutan yang dipendam oleh sang bulan selama ini. Ketika ada matahari di siang hari dan bintang di malam hari, apa sebenarnya guna dari keberadaannya?

Saat bulan tak ada, bintang dan matahari tetap bersinar dan menerangi bumi tanpa kehilangan pesonanya sedikitpun. Tapi saat tak ada matahari—bulan tak mampu bersinar. Saat tak ada bintang—manusia bertanya-tanya dan berharap bintang muncul dari balik awan.

Jika ia yang tak muncul... tak ada yang menanyakan kabarnya. Ada ataupun tak ada—sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi kehidupan di bumi.

***~O~***

"Padahal bintang ada begitu jauh dari sini. Padahal hanya bulan yang setia berada di samping bumi. Tapi selalu dia yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih." Lunamaria tak tahan lagi. Ia membenci sesak di dadanya yang tak ada hentinya.

Sang gadis mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangan pada kekasihnya. Ungu bertemu merah darah. Kepedihan dan kekalutan yang amat sangat melawan kepolosan murni bercampur kebingungan.

Akhirnya sang gadis mengungkapkan kegundahannya, "Antara bintang dan bulan, kau lebih suka yang mana, Shinn?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mengandung kekhawatiran. Sebuah tanda tak percaya pada diri.

***~O~***

Tapi bulan akan tetap berada di sisi bumi—sampai kapanpun. Meski bumi selalu menatap bintang dengan penuh kasih. Meski hatinya terluka saat memperhatikan bumi yang lebih menyukai bintang. Karena hanya bulan satu-satunya yang ada untuk bumi.

Karena bulan menyukai bumi.

Tapi, Bumi, apakah kau masih menyukai bintang?

***~word count: 1.037 (story only)~***

* * *

ada pertanyaan, kritik, saran,_ anyone_?

**silakan ajukan lewat tombol ajaib di bawah ini :D**


End file.
